Gagal malam minggu
by shizu yummy
Summary: Punya pacar seatap serumah sekamar itu malmingan gampang? Gimana mau gampang kalo ada orang ketiga yang jadi satpam? /boys love/ myungsooxyeol/ Infinite / drabbel.


**Gagal malam minggu** By _ **Shizu yummy**_

Myungsoo milik bebeb saya ayang. Dan Yeol milik saya–ups sayangnya kedunya milik tuhan yang maha esa. _**Infinite**_ by **Woolim entertainment.**

 **Warn!** : drabbel, bahasa alay, eyd terabaikan, mengandung unsur yaoi yang alergi harap jauh2.

Saya **tidak sedikit** pun mengambil keuntungan apa pun dalam menulis cerita ini hanya untuk pemuas imajinasi liar(?) yang terpendam.

 _ **Happy reading~**_

Angin malam minggu berhembus mesra kebiasaan anak muda kekinian jaman sekarang itu pasti otwan keluar rumah bareng ayang beb. Tapi buat apa otwan keluar jauh-jauh kalo punya bebeb tinggal satu atap? Satu kamar pulak Bisa minta kelonan tiap hari.

Sinar bulan purnama memasuki jendela kamar bintang bertaburan menghias dilangit malam, berdua bareng gebetan dibalkon kamar aja udah kek dunia milik bedua.

"Malming gak butuh keluar asal berdua begini aja udah bahagia" ucap L yang merangkul mesra pinggang gebetan.

"Lagi pula diluar dingin kalo jalan keluar" balas yayang beb meminum coklat hangat dimeja. Musim dingin sih ya.

"Peluk yeol aja udah anget kok" goda L mempererat pelukannya pada pinggang.

Sang bebeb malu-malu kucing hawa mesra blik - blik pink mengitari keduanya yang dimabuk cinta. Member lain Infinite mungkin ada yang otwan atau diruang utama tapi ngapain kesana kalo bisa mesra-mesraan bedua bareng sibebeb terjintah. jarang-jarang bisa dapet waktu beduaan–walau sebenernya sering sih berdua wong sekamar serumah seatap tapi sayangnya gak bedua juga orang ada sebiji setan dikamar ini alias penghuni kamar yang bikin ganjil betiga yaitu manager mereka kebetulan aja tuh orang lagi pergi antah berantah kemana L sih ngarep pergi aja selamanya tuh orang ngilangke seminggu atau leyap sekalian.

"Yeol..." seru L meyenderkan dagu pada pundak sang kekasih.

"Hmm.." bales si yeollie asik nyeruput coklat.

"Pingin minta kelon" bisik L manja mencium pipi si yayang yang langsung merah semerah appel.

"Kalo manager ada kamu nanti ditalipuk loh beb" balas yeol

"Tapi si setan lagi gak ada" L masih ngotot pingin minta kelon. Ya yeol tauk sih dah lama gak beduwaan gini hawanya jadi pingin begini begitu sama si yayang.. Ya tapi kan..

"Cium aja ya" ucap yeol yang sudah memegang dagu sang kekasih. L langsung pingin nyosor akibat tatapan sekseh sang bebeb. Menggoda amat ya gusti L kamoh gak boleh kilaf nanti kilafnya kalo udah resmi gak enak kalo misalnya nanti ada berita merit by kecelakaan di koran ato di majalah ada tulisan "L ngebuntingin yeol sebelum nikah" ajaran mak bapaknya yang baik dan benar ngajarin anaknya nikah dulu baru kawin.

Bibir ranum maju beberapa senti hampir menempel dengan bibir sang kekasih. L masih sabar menunggu dengan memejamkan mata. Kilaf dikit mah gpp kan ya? Kalo sampe banyak ya allhamdulilah atuh. Rejeki.

Tinggal beberapa mili lagi bibir keduanya bertemu–

–Braaakk

Pintu terdobrak, serempak pasangan hampir kilaf menengok. Sosok pria jangkung berdiri mematung didepan pintu. Manager balik njir.

"Ngapain kalian pangku2an dibalkon?" tanya sang manager melotot.

Asem kecoa gede nongol umpat L dalam hati.

"Ingat beduaan mesra-mesraan yang ketiganya itu setan!" wangsit dari sang manager pun keluar.

"Iya loe setannya yedh!" kuping L budek dibuatnya. Ya elah kalo gini mendingan ngikut kekinian anak jaman sekarang yang suka otwan malam minggu.

Sekamar atau tinggal bareng belom tentu bisa mesra2an tau gini L mending gajak yeol keluar kali aja bisa bablas kalo diluar, dikamar ada satpamnya sih ya. Besok L memilih malming keluar atau pesen hotel aja buat bedua diluar kalo gini terus.

 **End**.

A/N : Hallo ha~ shizu baru–Sangat baru di fand berjenis idol2an k pop ini. Terjerumus oleh teman kampret buat penggemar myungyeol salam kenal. Maafkan bila bahasanya ngalay seperti ini semua akibat curhatan temen yang malmingnya juga gagal lel.

 **Berniat Review?**


End file.
